One of the challenges of traveling by driving a personal vehicle is finding places to park one's vehicle. Multiple websites, computing applications, and other inventions have been developed to try to make it easier for drivers to find parking close to their desired destinations. Many drivers use computing devices such as mobile phones to play music and other media content in their vehicle while they are driving. Additionally, many drivers rely on GPS navigation provided by their computing devices to assist them in navigating to their destination.